Alpha Male
by SMKLegacy
Summary: Grissom’s date with Sara has unintended consequences. Response to the 5-16 Unbound Improv Challenge and sequel to “You Can’t Live With Them”.


**Alpha Male**

TEASER: Grissom's date with Sara has unintended consequences. Response to the 5-16 Unbound Improv Challenge and sequel to "You Can't Live With Them".

RATING: M for sexual content.

SPOILERS: Season 5 through "Iced".

DISCLAIMERS: Just for fun – no remuneration involved, just my gratitude to the creative geniuses who write and enact such terrific scripts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews appreciated, archived at my site, and please no spoilers for the season finale! First and last lines given, 1000 word limit for the story itself; according to MS Word 2003, I made it with 47 words to spare.

**CSI CSI CSI**

_The sex was incredible._

Grissom marveled at that fact as he stood in front of Sara's bathroom mirror brushing his teeth with one of her many stockpiled toothbrushes.

Their lovemaking was indescribably better than any sex he had ever had before.

As a scientist, he was tempted to analyze why and how, but as an alpha male who had just taken the female of his choice, he really wanted to pound his chest like King Kong and proclaim his conquest to the world.

So he did.

Well, not to the world, exactly, but to the man in Sara's bathroom mirror. That, at least, was safe, because no one would see him being as foolish as all that.

He did it again, reveling in the feeling of freedom that alighted on him as he let himself imagine many more nights and days like this one.

**CSI CSI CSI**

_The sex was incredible._

Sara marveled at that fact as she lay in her bed waiting for Grissom to come back from brushing his teeth with one of the many toothbrushes she had stockpiled from her visits to the dentist.

Their lovemaking was indescribably better than any sex she had ever had before.

As a scientist, she was tempted to analyze why and how, but as an alpha female who had just allowed the male of her choice to take her, she really wanted to turn the tables on him and make him her conquest. It was the 21st century, after all.

She stretched and yawned before she pushed herself out of the tousled sheets and set her bare feet on the soft carpet, reveling for a moment in the silken texture of the short shag. His fingers had felt like that, teasing and sensual on her sensitive skin.

She stood up and took two steps toward the bathroom, intent on seduction, when the strangest sound she had ever heard emanated from the small tiled room.

It sounded like a cross between Tarzan's yell and the bellow of an enraged orangutan.

The sound had no pain in it, really, so she didn't think that Grissom had hurt himself. She wasn't all that convinced that Grissom had made the sound, truth be told, but if he hadn't, then something really bizarre had taken up residence in her bathroom – and not something of the class _Insecta_, either.

It happened again, followed by Grissom's rarely-heard belly laugh.

An idea formed in her head as she listened to him laugh, and she turned to her dresser to search for that piece of mail she'd been sure she wouldn't heed just two days ago.

**CSI CSI CSI**

Grissom thought he would die before Sara allowed him completion. She had been touching, teasing, licking, sucking, and kissing every inch of his body for an hour, bringing him to the very edge of insanity and backing off only to do it all over again.

But as much as he wanted the fulfillment of climax, he wanted to watch her in the throes of her ecstasy even more. Her beauty shone in the twilight of the room, primal and devastating in its power over him. For that singular sight, he would hang on for days, as long as she needed him to.

Without warning, she moved over him and joined with him, her rhythm ancient and slow as she coaxed him higher still until he exploded with a joyous fury unmatched in his life. Only by the expression on her face could he tell that she, too, had found release, as he flew in the rarified atmosphere of emotional and physical satiation.

They dozed, comfortable together with no hint of awkwardness in the aftermath of their amorous adventures. When he woke up, he found her looking down at him, her big brown eyes luminescent with some feminine secret to which he could never be privy.

"God, woman, you are beautiful." He stretched up to kiss her, enjoying the novelty and hoping even more that this would be the first of many, many times.

"So are you," she whispered against his lips, then drew her lips down his neck. "If I had known three years ago that complete forgiveness would lead to this moment, I would have saved us both a lot of pain."

He smiled and nuzzled her hair. "I shouldn't have done so many things that required forgiveness." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sara. For everything."

"I've already forgiven you, Gil."

He exhaled and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, tucking her head under his chin into his chest.

"There is one thing you could do for me to seal the deal, though."

"Anything, honey."

"There's a Sigma Pi Sigma fundraiser next week that I didn't want to go to because I thought I'd have to go alone. But now, I have you. . ."

"I'd be delighted. That's the physics honor society, right?"

"Yeah. One thing, though."

"What?"

"It's a costume party."

He laughed. "Great. I can be an excellent Sherlock Holmes."

"I, um, actually have another idea. Couples are supposed to be dressed in a theme together."

"I trust you. Whatever you want, Sara."

He might have heard a little mania in her giggles, but since he was laughing, too, he couldn't be sure.

**CSI CSI CSI**

"Hey, Sara, great dress! You look like Fay Wray," Warrick said, twirling her around to see the full effect of her low cut, strapless red dress.

"Thanks, Rick."

Nick turned the corner and stopped at the end of the hall. He wolf whistled at Sara, only to hear a growl from behind him. "Hey, Grissom," he said as he turned toward the growl, only to whip around to stare at Sara and Warrick.

"_Why is he wearing a gorilla suit?"_

**--FIN--**


End file.
